kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Virginia Sims
Virginia Sims (Numbuh 23) is a member of Sector K. In the Show She was one of the girls at Numbuh 86's slumber party in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.. Like the others, she assists in stopping an attempt to steal the Code Module by the Teen Ninjas after Numbuh 12 betrays the KND. Although, she does not participate in the fight much. During the party, she asks Numbuh 3 to tell them whether or not she "like-likes" Numbuh 4. Her specialty is incendiary confectionary munitions and was once responsible for blowing up half of the deep sea science lab, while trying to develop a long distance sour ball cannon. Numbuh 23 was also seen as a background character in Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E., where she helped eat Sector V out of their chocolate casings, Operation: Z.E.R.O., Operation: I.T., where she was briefly "it" after being tagged by Numbuh 13 and before tagging Numbuh 44, and in Operation: M.O.O.N. She is also seen in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. sitting next to Numbuh 35 during Numbuh 362's speech about signing a treaty with the teenagers. She was also at the science fair in Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E.. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, Virginia is a shadowbender, and is the daughter of Count Spankulot and the granddaughter of Darkrai II, the Nightmare King. Her shadow's name is Talia. She has also borrowed spanking powers from Count Spankulot as well. She first discovered her powers in Operation: ANCESTOR, using them as she accompanied the others in the journey to stop Malladus. She was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, claiming she would make Wally stay in her shoe all day if he was ant-size. In Attitude Adjustment, Virginia suggested that Fanny should use her giant form to her advantage, taking what she wanted whenever she wanted, and Bartie tried to keep her mouth shut. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Virginia brought Bartie to a restaurant in Cleveland, where they were annoyed by King Dedede and Escargoon. After getting the singers at the restaurant to distract everyone with a square dance, Bartie and Virginia went out to Dedede's car and found the shrunken Junior Prospectors in a cage. They were going to help them, but Dedede and Escargoon discovered them right away, deciding to kidnap them as well. As Dedede attacked the main group, however, Virginia used shadowbending to help them escape, releasing Celebi so that she could return the shrunken group to normal size. Virginia and Bartie stuck with the main crew throughout the Galactic Saga. At one point, Dedede and Escargoon were brainwashed into kidnapping Virginia, taking her to Nightmare Land in attempt to use her to free the original Nightmare King again, but she was saved by Shadow and Kirby. In the Freedom Saga, when GUN began hunting benders and metahumans, Sector K attempted to turn Ginny in to them, only for Bartie to save her. After the Firstborn Quest, Virginia did not forgive her team's actions and chose to leave them, joining Sector IC and moving to Iceland as a result. Nextgen Series In the future, she is married to Bartie Stork, and has two kids, a son named Terry, who inherited Virginia's shadowbending, and a daughter named Lola, who inherited her vampire powers. Virginia also developed an interest for smoking, usually smoking a cigarette whenever she appears. Her kids would become members of Sector IC. In Rachel's Aria, Virginia attends the wedding of Nigel and Rachel. In Operation: SCARY, Virginia defended her kids from Jack O'Lantern, but was captured by Dracula. Dracula tried to suck her blood, and therefore steal Darkrai's throne, but she was a half-vampire so it didn't work. In Operation: FROST, she stood in the doorway of her house while her kids went to play in the snow. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Virginia was teaching a group of shadowbender kids at Twilight Town. Battles *Virginia and other girls vs. Teen Ninjas. *KND vs. Senior Citi-zombies. *Virginia vs. Masked Dedede and Escargoon. *Virginia vs. Jack O'Lantern. Personality Virginia seems to like gothic clothes, and she's very tomboyish. As an adult, Virginia became in to smoking. She loves her kids, however, and is shown to be willing to defend them from danger. Stories She's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA (picture) *Operation: ANCESTOR *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Attitude Adjustment *Final Preparations (cameo) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Rachel's Aria *Operation: SCARY *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Fanverse *From Ireland To America Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nightmares Category:Shadowbenders Category:Sims Family Category:Sector IC Members